An Impossible Choice
by SickoLady
Summary: Vexus has captured Brad and Sheldon. Jenny can only save one. Which one will she choose? warning:contains male bondage kink
1. Vexus' New Plan

This story will contain some serious **KINKINESS, VIOLENCE, and PERVERSION**. So if you don't like kinkiness, violence, and perversion then read something else. Personally I like kinkiness, violence, and perversion so I'm gonna read it :D Review if you have the time, and feel free to flame.

**An Impossible Choice**

Chapter One: Vexus' New Plan

Jenny sighed and dropped down in the grass beneath the vast elm tree at the center of Tremerton park. It was early, and the park was deserted. This seemed to please the girl. She stretched her mechanical arms and slid further down the trunk of the tree. A contented little grin curled itself around the corners of her mechanical mouth.

"_Ah...what a perfect day!_" she thought to herself as she observed the bright eyed squirrels leaping from branch to branch above her head. She imagined them to be frolicking.

However, as she thought this a nagging paranoia forced itself to the forefront of her mind. She had had an argument with her friend, Brad, the previous day, which it had ended with him stomping off, shouting some crap about how he could take care of himself.

Jenny was determined not to let it get to her. Gazing up into the branches overhead she could see the glistening due dripping from the tree's lush, green, leaves. She closed her eyes and slid further down the tree...but just as she was about to fall asleep-she sensed her video-phone device activate.

"_Great_," she thought. "_What does mom want now_?"

She unfolded her metal chest plate and let the device spring from her body.

"What do you wan-" she began, her voice faltering as she realised with shock that it was not her mother's face staring back at her from the screen, but that of the robot, Vexus.

The mechanical insect grinned at her, revealing a row of jagged, metal, teeth.

"Hello, Jenny," she said, her evil grin broadening as she spoke. "It's been along time since we've spoken."

"How did you get this number?" demanded Jenny with a hint of irritation.

"Oh, I have my ways..." replied Vexus casually.

"This better be good, Vexus," grumbled Jenny.

"Oh, it is," Vexus promised. "It's my best evil plan yet."

The robotic insect snapped her fingers with a metallic clink. A pair of mechanical beetles led a red-haired boy onto the screen in chains.

"Brad!" Jenny exclaimed.

Vexus laughed. She pulled at the chains that bound the boy's hands, coaxing him to come closer to her.

"Don't listen to he, Jen, it's a trap!" shouted Brad, and Vexus smacked him across the face to shut him up. He whimpered as a dull bruise crept its way across his cheek. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he tried to hide them, but Vexus grabbed him by his hair and forced him to face in the direction of the screen.

"If you want him then you'll have to come get him!" cackled Vexus.

She pushed the boy back toward the Robotic beetles, and he fell on his knees. She kicked him hard in the behind and sent him sprawling against the floor.

"Ow!" he yelped, and a tear slid down his bruised cheek. He blushed.

"Don't you hurt him!" shouted Jenny. Anger burned blue in her metallic cheeks.

"Oh yes, and I have one other thing up my sleeve as well!" said Vexus excitedly.

She snapped her fingers, and another pair of Mechanical insects brought her a second boy who was also in chains. This one had dark, greasy hair, and a bulbous, sunburned, nose.

"Sheldon!" shouted Jenny. Her metal hands clenched themselves into fists. "When I get a hold of you Vexus-"

"Now Jenny, lets not be too rude," crooned Vexus. "After all...we wouldn't want poor Sheldon to have to suffer for your rudeness..."

Vexes walked up to the place where Sheldon was being held. He was shaking, and his big, round, eyes where glistening with un-shed tears.

"No!" shouted Jenny, but Vexus just smirked at her.

She put her hands on Sheldon's shoulders, as though trying to calm him, ten razor-tipped steel claws popped from the tips of her fingers, and into his flesh.

Sheldon began to scream. A crimson stain was spreading on the surface of his purple sweat shirt.

"Stop it!" shrieked Jenny. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh you want me to leave them alone," teased Vexus. "Well, you better come quick then."

Brad and Sheldon where still on screen. She pulled them close to her and put an arm around each.

"-Or your little friends will suffer, shall we say...a severe owie."


	2. Sheldon Finds Out Some Stuff

Chapter 2: Sheldon Finds Out Some Stuff

A pair of cherry red mechanical beetles escorted Brad and Sheldon from Vexus' chamber and locked them in a small dimly lit room. The room was completely empty except for a dim yellow light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling by a thin piece of wire.

Sheldon blinked back tears. He had removed his sweatshirt and wrapped it tightly around his injuries to stem the flow of blood, however, this hadn't helped much with the pain, which was intense. Vexus' talons had ripped deeply into the muscles of his shoulder and (he suspected) the bone as well. It hurt so bad that he wanted to cry, curl up into the fetal position, and degenerate into a state of infantile uselessness. However, something in him refused to do this. He had to stay strong. It was what Jenny would want, and he wasn't going to let her down.

"A-are you OK, Sheldon?" stuttered Brad, who was himself in the fetal position. Brad wasn't severely hurt, but he was shaken. He could not remember being this frightened since-well _ever_ really-and he was terrified of what Vexus might do to him.

"Yea-I'm fine," said Sheldon quickly. He tried his best to sound tough, but the words still managed to escape his mouth in a pained whimper.

"This is my fault, you know," said Brad, curling into a tighter ball. "I had a fight with Jenny the other day and...well...I-I'm sorry, Sheldon."

Sheldon suspected that there was something Brad wasn't telling him, but asking him seemed like too much of a challenge. With every word Sheldon uttered he became dangerously close to breaking down into hysterical tears. Silence seemed like the preferable alternative.

A metal door slid open and a lime-green beetle stepped into the room.

"Bring me the ugly freckly one with the big nose!" barked Vexus from somewhere behind the door.

The beetle ceased Sheldon by his hair and dragged him from the room.

...

Vexus's angular silicone eyes seemed to gleam with a righteous malice, as she observed the pale trembling boy before her. To her looking at him was like looking at a ghost, and it stirred unpleasant memories within the circuits of her central data processing device.

She smirked as she tightened the restraints on his wrists. Sheldon Lee was the spitting image of her creator, from his scrawny, hairless torso to his bad posture, no physical flaw seemed to have skipped him. He was like a photograph. A perfect photograph. There was a certain sweetness behind the eyes that Vexus' creator had lacked, but this could be easily overlooked. Torturing him was going to be like torturing Newton.

"Your father was a cruel man," hissed Vexus coldly as she watched a pair of robotic beetles pull at the rope that was tied around Sheldon's wrists, hoisting him into the air.

Sheldon screamed as the weight of his body pulled on the injuries of his shoulder. Pain shot through his body, and his large eyes filled with tears. Vexus' mechanical grin broadened with sadistic pleasure, as she observed the way his face contorted in agony. Tears were seeping steadily down his cheeks as he continued to scream.

Vexus gave the beetles her signal to lower the ropes, a snap of her metallic fingers. Sheldon was lowered onto the ground so that his feet touched the floor. His pained sheiks were replaced by childish bawling. It was so undignified. So very unlike Newton.

"He created me as a sex-machine," hissed Vexus, smashing one of her metal hands against the side of Sheldon's face. "Because no biological woman-with a beating heart in her chest-would consent to his _FILTH_."

Sheldon took a step backward. He had never met his father and up until this point he hadn't known that the man had been (like himself) an inventor.

"Your just like him," spat Vexus in disgust as she swung at him a second time. "Down to the last freckle...It's like you're his goddamn twin or something! You even smell like him- like you just rolled around in a big puddle of axel grease!"

"I-I apologize if I look like him," pleaded Sheldon desperately as Vexus stepped closer to him, backing him against the wall. "But that's really not my fault. I've never met him. I've never seen a picture of him! It's not like I'm trying to look this way Vexis! It's just the way that I look."

For a moment Vexes' resolve seemed to flicker. Her silicone eyes softened a bit and took on a slightly remorseful expression. Sheldon decided to press his advantage.

"I sorry that he hurt you," Sheldon sniffled. "But you have to understand that_ I_ would _never_ try to hurt something that I created. I'm not like that, Vexus, and _hurting me_ isn't going to change that."

One of Vexus' eyes began to twitch and then she screamed: "YOUR FACE MOCKS ME!" Before clocking him in the face with the metal bludgeon that was her hand.

A few of Sheldon's teeth came loose and he spit them onto the floor. His hand flew to his bleeding mouth and he began to cry again.

"Torturing you will be the greatest experience of my life!" declared Vexus in triumph. "Second perhaps only to the experience of murdering your father!"


End file.
